Déjà-vu
by Laura1996
Summary: Offenbarung der Ehe von Prof. McGonagall. Inspiriert von der Geschichte "Interrupted" von SlytherinRiter. In gewissem Maße handelt es sich um eine Fortsetzung. In Besetzung: Das Liebe Ehepaar und das magische Trio. Alle Rechte gehören J.K. Rowling.
1. Überraschender Besuch

Prof. McGonagall lag in ihrem Bett und versuchte zu schlafen, als es plötzlich an ihrer Tür klopfte.

"Oh Gott, wenn das schon wieder Potter und seine Freunde sind die nachts außerhalb ihrer Betten erwischt wurden, werde ich wahnsinnig."

Sie zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über, öffnete die Tür und erstarrte.

Vor ihrem Büro stand Richard, Richard der eigentlich erst in 3 Wochen, in den Weihnachtsferien, wieder da sein sollte. Er drängte sich durch die Tür und begann Minerva zu küssen und sie in Richtung Bett zu drängen.

Nachdem sie den ersten Schock überwunden hatte fragte sie: „Richard Smith was machst du hier? Ich dachte du bist noch in Rumänien!"

„Minerva du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich unseren 35. Hochzeitstag verpasse, wenn sogar unsere Kinder kommen."

„Unsere Kinder kommen am Samstag?"

„Ja ja, aber jetzt lass uns nicht über unsere Kinder reden. Ich habe dich seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen, geschweige denn mit dir geschlafen." Er knabberte und saugte an ihrem Hals und drängte sie weiter in Richtung des Bettes. Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals.

„Oh Gott, Richard ich habe dich so vermisst."

„Ich dich auch Minnie."

°°°°°HP°°°°°McG°°°°°

Nach einer Weile lagen sie schwer atmend, aber zutiefst befriedigt in Minervas Bett. Plötzlich fing sie an zu lachen „Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass es nicht mehr möglich ist, würde ich denken, dass du mich schwängern möchtest. So wie du über mich hergefallen bist, hätten wir definitiv keine zeit mehr zur Verhütung gehabt."

Richard grunzte vor lachen. „Da hast du Recht dafür sind wir zu alt. Für wilden Sex aber noch lange nicht. Auch wenn deine Schüler vom Glauben abfallen würden, wenn sie das wüssten."

„Du bist unmöglich" sagte Minerva und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Brust.

„Ja aber damit das unter uns beiden bleibt, sollten wir besser einen Verstummungszauber über die Tür legen. Du bist immer noch sehr leidenschaftlich laut meine Liebe."

„Als ob du besser wärst... Oh Gott guck mal wie spät es ist. Ich habe in ein paar Stunden Unterricht. Ich muss schlafen!"

Wenige Stunden später versuchte Minerva leise aufzustehen und sich fertig zu machen, weil sie ihren Mann nicht wecken wollte, was jedoch vergebens war.

„Hey Schatz, musst du schon weg?"

„Oh, Guten Morgen. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ja ich habe der ersten Stunde die Erstklässler." sie beugte sich herunter um ihrem Mann einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss zu geben, als Richard sie Ansicht zog und sagte: „ Nach beinahe 35 Jahren Ehe müsstest du so langsam wissen, dass du einen Auror aufweckst wenn du aufstehst."

„Ja ich weiß. Probieren will ich es aber trotzdem. Wir hatten schließlich nicht so viel Schlaf heute nacht."

„Das ist lieb von dir. Aber sag mal. Hättest du noch ein paar Minuten, einfach nur um ein bisschen mit mir hier zu liegen und rum zu knutschen?"

„Fünf Minuten Richard, mehr nicht."

„Damit kann ich arbeiten Schatz."

Es wurden 10 Minuten.

Und sie kam beinahe zu spät zum Unterricht, was ihr noch nie passiert ist.

„Verdammt sei dieser Mann und sein Überzeugungskraft."


	2. Der Verdacht

McGonagall war anders diesen Morgen. Komisch. Das merkten Harry, Ron und Hermine sofort. Erst kam sie beinahe zu spät, was noch nie passiert war, und dann war sie ungewöhnlich gut gelaunt.

Die Klasse sollte Kristallkelche in Teller verwandeln und Seamus schaffte es irgendwie ihn explodieren zu lassen. Statt einer Gardinenpredigt erhielt er von McGonagall ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und die Aufforderung es noch einmal zu probieren. Danach hexte sie die Unordnung weg und ging zur normalen Tagesordnung über. Und irgendwie war sie zerstreut... sie gab der Klasse keine einzigen Hausaufgaben auf.

Das war natürlich Thema Nr.1 beim Mittagessen.

„Was ist denn mit der los?" fragte Ron.

„Ich weiß nicht. Aber hast du den blauen Fleck an ihrem Hals gesehen?" fragte Hermine.

„Nein, Wieso?" antwortete Harry.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste war das ein Knutschfleck." wisperte Hermine.

„Ach komm schon Hermine sei doch nicht lächerlich. Die McGonagall? Mit wem denn bitte?" wisperte Ron zurück.

„Und außerdem will ich darüber nicht nachdenken. Das ist unsere Lehrerin und sie ist alt ." fügte Harry hinzu.

„Und wo ist sie jetzt?",fragte Hermine, „Prof. McGonagall hat noch nie beim Mittagessen gefehlt. Ich sage euch da ist was im Busch."

„Das mag sein, aber es interessiert mich nicht wirklich, solange es weiterhin dafür sorgt, dass wir keine Hausaufgaben haben. Ich stimme Harry zu ich will darüber nicht nachdenken." sagte Ron

°°°°°HP°°°°°McG°°°°°

Währenddessen saßen Minerva und Richard in ihrem Klassenraum und aßen dort zu Mittag.

„Wow Minnie, im Klassenraum. Keine Angst, dass uns jemand erwischt?"

„Warum? Wir sind ein verheiratetes Paar, das zusammen Mittag isst. Daran ist nichts falsch."

„Nein, aber hast du keine Angst, dass deine Schüler rausfinden, dass du verheiratet bist?"

„Ach Richard" sagte sie und nam seine Hand, „Nur weil ich es nicht herum posaune, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass ich aus unserer Ehe ein Geheimnis machen will." Und um dies zu untermauern, lehnte sie sich zu Richard hinüber und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss.

„Aber wenn du mir noch einmal einen Knutschfleck verpasst und mich so in den Unterricht gehen lässt, wirst du meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommen."

°°°°°HP°°°°°McG°°°°°

Am Abend spielten Ron und Harry Zauberschach im Gemeinschaftsraum als Hermine zu ihnen kam.

„Ihr glaubt nicht, was ich eben von einer Fünftklässlerin erfahren habe."

„Nein, aber ich denke du wirst es uns gleich sagen." sagte Ron ohne vom Schachspiel aufzuschauen.

„Als die 5. Klasse in den Klassenraum von Verwandlung ging, beendete Prof. McGonagall gerade ihr Mittagessen mit einem Mann in ihrem Alter." Erzählte Hermine mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Na und? Wahrscheinlich ist das jemand von dem Ministerium." erwiderte Ron.

„Sie sahen wohl aus als würden sie sich gut kennen."

„Na und Hermine. McGonagall ist seit Ewigkeiten Lehrerin. Sie wird viele Leute vom Ministerium gut kennen." antwortete Harry, „Und seit wann bist du so neugierig. Das geht uns nichts an."

„Gut, gut ihr habt ja recht, aber sie war heute auch nicht beim Abendessen."

-TBC-


	3. Die Hochzeitstag-Unterbrechung

Am nächsten Morgen war Samstag und der Hochzeitstag des Ehepaares. Obwohl es sehr kalt war, schien die Sonne und das Paar entschied sich um den See auf dem Hogwartsgelände zu spazieren.

Minerva hatte sich bei ihrem Mann eingehakt und die Beiden spazierten für eine Weile schweigend. Plötzlich fragte sie: „ Richard, meinst du du könntest mal wieder so einen Schreibtischjobjahr machen? Ich vermisse dich und das letzte ist schon ewig her. Wir könnten entweder im Schloss leben oder wieder in dem Cottage in Hogsmeade. Du könntest wieder morgens nach London apparieren und abends wieder zu mir kommen."

„Ja das wollte ich dir eigentlich auch schon vorschlagen. Ich werde für die Auslandseinsätze allmählich zu alt. Aber eine Bedingung habe ich da."

„Welche?"

„Nicht mehr jede Nacht so viel Sex. So wenig Schlaf und so viel körperliche Ertüchtigung? Dafür bin ich zu alt."

Minerva lachte laut. „Du bist unmöglich. Außerdem warst du doch derjenige der die letzten Nächte unbedingt mit Sex verbringen wollte."

„Ja das stimmt. Ich habe aber auch keine Beschwerde gehört."

„Nein das hast du definitiv nicht. Ich vermisse dich nun mal."

„Ich dich auch Minnie. Ich überlege ob ich mich nicht nach diesem Jahr für einen Posten im Innendienst hier im Land bewerbe. Dann könnte ich wie früher mindestens jedes Wochenende bei dir sein."

„So wie zu der Zeit als die Kinder in Hogwarts waren? Das wäre schön."

„Da hast du Recht. Wenn du willst kann ich direkt nach dem Wochenende eine Eule nach London schicken und alles organisieren. Dann könnte ich nach den Weihnachtsferien direkt hier bleiben, wenn alles klappt."

„Das ist eine gute Idee Richard."

Immer wenn Richard bei ihr war fühlte sie sich so weich, in einem positivem Sinn. So wie kein anderer Mensch sie zu sehen bekam. Es war ein wundervolles und befreiendes Gefühl. Fast nichts von der strengen McGonagall wie die Schüler sie kannten war da.

„Für wie lange haben ich dich eigentlich?" fragte sie.

„Eine Woche. Dann muss ich wieder für ein paar Wochen nach Rumänien, bevor ich zu Weihnachten wieder hier bin."

„Eine Woche das ist wundervoll."

°°°°°HP°°°°°McG°°°°°

Am späten Abend kamen Minerva und Richard von dem Treffen mit ihren Kindern in Hogsmeade wieder und waren sehr amourös. Schließlich war dies ihr Hochzeitstag. Minerva hatte sich mit beiden Armen bei Richard eingehakt und kicherte als sie die stillen Gänge im Schloss entlang eilten, um möglichst schnell zu Minervas Kammer zu gelangen.

Jeder der Prof. McGonagall kannte würde nicht glauben, was er da zu sehen bekäme und vermuten, dass die Professorin verhext wurde.

Die Beiden stolperten durch die Tür und begannen direkt sich zu küssen und sich auszuziehen. Sie hatten sich gerade auf ihr Bett fallen lassen und wollten ihren Hochzeitstag so richtig feiern, als es an der Bürotür klopfte.

Minerva die auf ihrem Mann lag ließ den Kopf auf Richards Brust fallen. „Ugh. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Entschuldige Schatz." Sie stand auf, zog sich ihren Morgenmantel an und ging in ihr Büro um dort die Tür zu öffnen.

„Prof. McGonagall, es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich sie wecken musste, aber ich habe diese drei Gryffindors in den Gängen aufgegriffen." sagte eine selbstgefällige Vertrauensschülerin der Slytherins.

Vor ihr standen Harry, Ron und Hermine.


	4. Das Déjà-vu

„Ihr drei!" schnaubte Prof. McGonagall als die drei vor ihrem Schreibtisch standen. Von der gut gelaunten und gütigen McGonagall der letzten Tage war nichts übrig, als sie die drei über ihre Brille hinweg anstarrte. „Die Gänge der Schule sind nachts für die Schüler verboten. Das müssten sie wissen."

Harry Ron und Hermine sahen betreten zu Boden.

„Potter, Weasley, Granger. Dafür bekommt jeder von ihnen 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Nachsitzen..."

„Potter?!" Klang eine Männerstimme aus dem Nachbarraum und es erschien ein mann im Morgenmantel im Türrahmen.

°°°°°HP°°°°°McG°°°°°

McGonagall schloss ihre Augen und atmete tief durch ihre Nase, während Harry, Ron und Hermine mit großen Augen zwischen der Professorin und dem fremden Mann hin und her schauten.

„Richard, bitte geh wieder ins Bett. Ich komme gleich nach." sagte Prof. McGonagall nach einer Weile.

„Minerva ich habe hier gerade win unglaubliches Déjà-vu." sagte er, während er leise lachte. „Harry Potter." sagte er schmunzelnd, „Vor genau 20 Jahren waren Minerva und ich in der selben Situation mit ihrem Vater und seinen Freunden."

Die Kinnladen von Harry und seinen Freunden klebten beinahe auf dem Steinfußboden von Prof. McGonagals Büro.

„Ihr Potters scheint ein unglaubliches Talent dafür zu haben, Minerva und mich an unserem Hochzeitstag zu unterbrechen." Die Bedeutung dieses Satzes war allen klar.

„Richard!" zischte McGonagall.

„Sie..Sie..Sie.." stotterte Ron.

„Das ist kein Grund zu stottern Mr. Weasley. Ja das ist mein Mann Richard er ist zu Besuch und sie drei gehen Marsch zurück in ihre Betten."

Die Drei stolperten hastig aus Prof. McGonagalls Büro, bevor sie in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten steckten oder noch schlimmer, bevor sie noch mehr erfuhren als sie wollten.

Bevor sich die Tür schloss hörten Prof. McGonagall und ihr Mann Hermine noch wispern:„ Seht ihr ich habe es euch doch gesagt."

Prof. McGonagall schloss erneut die Augen und atmete tief durch die Nase ein. Dann sah sie ihren Mann an und sagte:„Richard, musste das sein? Hättest du nicht einfach auf mich warten können?"

„Ach komm schon Minnie. Diese Situation war zu gut um sie einfach verstreichen zu lassen."

„Ja und mögen weiß die ganze Schule, dass ich einen halb bekleideten Mann in meinem Zimmer hatte."

„Ach komm schon. Ich bin dein Ehemann und es ist unser Hochzeitstag. Wir werden das einfach ignorieren und unsere Feierlichkeiten fortsetzen. Genauso wie letztes mal." sagte Richard, ging zu Minerva und legte einen Arm um sie.

Sie machte sich nur los und sagte:„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung."

„Ach komm schon." sagte er und umarmte sie von hinten und knabberte an ihrem Hals. „Wir haben nur die eine Woche und wir haben uns seit fast drei Monaten nicht gesehen."

"Wenn er das tut kann ich einfach nicht nein sagen" dachte Minerva.

„Ok. Ok."sagte sie drehte sich um und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Sie stolperten beide eng umschlungen Richtung, Bett und genossen den Rest ihres Hochzeitstages.

\- Ende -

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich habe die Überlegung, ich nicht vielleicht eine Serie daraus machen soll. Also immer so kurze Geschichten in denen verschiedene Leute herausfinden das sie verheiratet ist und mit wem. Das muss auch nicht in einer zeitlichen Reihenfolge sein. Ich selber habe schon ein paar Ideen bin aber offen für Vorschläge. Also was denkt ihr soll ich Fortsetzungen schreiben? Und wenn ja wer soll es herausfinden?


End file.
